Misscliks: Demigods Chapter 1 Episode 11
Recap Day 122 (continued) The Demigods and their friend Steele are in the sewers of the town of Hoskar, trying to save Jeremiah the Gnome (polymorphed into a rat) from the Unshaken. We come back in at the start of combat. Emma falls into the sewer water and is being washed away from the combat the rest of the party is doing against 3 thugs. AFter 2 of the thugs are killed, the last one runs away. The party then chase after Emma on their raft. After a few 11 minutes Emma finally stops being swept away. A rope is dropped down to help her. She finds herself in a large chamber with Telepus, his Lieutenant (Lenister), and more Unshaken Thugs. Emma isn't recognised and she doesn't recognise anyone since she was blind whent they last met Telepus. The Unshaken are suspicious of Emma, and Emma gives a story that she was swept down river into the sewers. The rest of the party arrive outside the chamber. The party charge in and start attacking the Unshaken. Telepus goes invisible, Emma is knocked unconscious by Lenister. Adea uses a Phantasmal Force to make illusions of Arcas and Emma, to confuse their enemy. The real Arcas and Steele engage in Melee combat. Telepus shoots an Acid Arrow at Steele, killing him. The real Arcas charges Telepus, killing him in a single blow. Lenister, welding a trident, tells Arcas to stand down, or threatens to kill Adea, who is still in a trace causing the Phantasmal Force. Arcas drops his sword. Lenister orders his the Thugs to check up on Telepus, and they comfirm he is dying and they can't save him. The Lieutenant gives the order to leave the base with all the loot. When Lenister is distracted, Arcas throws his shield at Lenister, but it bounces off his armor and falls into the water. Lenister stabs Adea one time, and warns Arcas to stand down. The Thugs retreat with their loot and Jeremiah (still a rat in a cage), and are told to "meet at the rendezvous". Lenister backs Adea and Arcas down a narrow platform. Adea shrinks Lenister, but a wild surge also makes smoke appear from everyone's ears. Lenister stabs Area unconscious and almost dead in retaliation. Arcas throws Lenister into the sewer water. Arcas binds Adea's wounds. Arcas carries Adea next to the unconcious Emma, then loots Telepus's body and finds some gold, 2 magic potions, as well as spell components. Arcas opens the potions to see what they do, but one of the potions is actually a Flask of Firey Burning, and almost causes an explosion, before he recorks it in time. Arcas picks up Adea and Emma and carries them out of the sewers. It takes hours before he finds a manhole. Arcas then takes his sister to a nearby Temple of Martha. The Priests go to tend to the wounds non-magically, but Arcas reveals that they are Demigods, the children of Reluna. A priest rushes off to talk with the Abbot of the temple. An hour later the Abbot arrives, an elderly woman in her 90s. She has communed with Martha and can comfirm that Arcas and Adea are indeed the children of Reluna, but Emma is not. Emma is actually the daughter of Felumbra. The Abbot then casts Clerical magic on Adea to revive her first. The Abbot says that Emma and Adea need to rest and will be awake tomorrow. Arcas goes to a new bar in town, it is build underground and is very rowdy. Arcas unusally keeps a low profile, and sits in a dark corner and drinks and thinks about what he just learned about Emma. Experiance 9,101 Experience Each (16,708 exp total each) *Arcas double levels up to level 5 **+9hp & +5hp (total 46 Max HP) **New Weapon Proficiency - Shield + Throw Lv 2 **New Non-Weapon Proficiency - Rope Use *Adea levels up to level 4 **+3hp (total 13+ Max HP) **New Non-Weapon Proficiency - Swimming *Emma levels up to level 5 **+7hp (total 31 Max HP) **New Non-Weapon Proficiency - Horseback Riding Day 123 Arcas returns to the Temple of Martha and finds Adea and Emma have woken up. Arcas keeps what he learned about Emma a secret, and finds out the other magic potion was a healing one. Emma heals up the party. The Demigods in the afternoon head back to the sewers and return to the former Unshaken Base. Telepus's body as well as the other dead thugs are still there, but have been eaten by rats. They find he has a silver dagger on Telepus. They follow the direction the thieves left before, and eventually come a exit grate for the sewer at the beach. Emma sees some footprints leading south. The Demigods follow the footprints. They go southwards before they trail off. In that direction is Sir Fafarack's manor. The party suspect that Sir Fafarack is in leage with the the Unshaken, but don't want to do anything without proof. The Demigods return to the Sewer Base to look for clues. They find 2 crudely dug out chamber with wood doors. In the first room is a desk, a chest and cot. The books on the desk are not spell books, but are non-fictional books. One book is on local history, one is about local animals, another history book, a book on the gods, a book just about rats. There is also a chest in the room, and they find some clothing, a bag og jaspers (50g each), and at the bottom of the chest is Telepus's spellbook. THe Demigods then go into the other chamber, with Arcas having to break down the locked wooden door. They find a woman chained up in the corner of this room. Arcas pulls the chain from the wall. Emma is then convinced to heal the woman. They find that her tongue has been cut out. Arcas carries her, and the group leave the sewers. The group arrives back at in town 2 hours later. They got to a blacksmith, Fredrick, to remove her chains. The former prisoner then leads the Demigods to her family home. Her family welcome her back with warm arms, and thank the party saving their daughter. They serve the Demigods a meagre meal. The party then search for their informant, Thera. They go to his house, and his mother has grounded Thera to his room. Adea uses some convincing in order to see Thera. After some implied threats, Thera says the rendezvous point is in the Slaughted Goat in Ordir, the village to the south. Since it is night time, the Demigods to to the inn to rest for the night. Adea in insists on her own room that night, claiming that Emma's eyes keep her awake. Day 124 In the morning Adea creates an silent illusion of Arcas to trick Emma into revealing the truth, but since she is still blind, it fails. It ends up just scaring Emma, who calls for help. When the party wake up in the morning, Emma casts her new spell, Dispell Magic, and removes the continual light spell from her eyes, and is cured. Arcas asks if they still need to save Jerimiah, but Emma insists it is the right thing to do. The party travel the day south to Ordir and arrive at the Slaughtered Goat tavern. Inside they start looking for the Unshaken, but the Unshaken notice them first, including Lenister and 3 thugs. The bartender insists that they take the fight outside. The Demigods and the Unshaken leave the tavern. Adea casts "Enlarge" of Arcas before the fight begins. Adea Magic Missles at Lenister, knocking him over. The other thugs charge the party. Arcas decapitates a thug in a single blow. Emma blinds one with a light spell. Lenister gets up and stabs Arcas. Adea whips the last Thug in the fight. Arcas knocks Lenister with his sheild. Emma casts a touch attack spell, Blindness, against Lenister, but he resists the spell, and stabs Emma. The blinded man flees the fight, the last thug insults Adea, and Adea is impassioned into a rage and choaks and chokes the death the thug. Lenister is the last one left. Emma strikes Lenister in the head, blinding him for 2 rounds. Adea trips him over with her whip. Lenister surrenders. Adea gets Jeremiah (still a rat in a cage). The local lawman arrives and after some testinmony, takes Lenister away to bes arrested. Emma says she will have another Dispel Magic spell tomorrow to turn Jeremiah back into a gnome. The Demigods rest for the night in separate rooms. Day 125 Adea trues her plan again, now that Emma can see, with her illusion of sexy Arcas. Emma is more confused than into the scenario, so Emma as the illusion walk away. Emma an hour later then goes to the real Arcas's door, but the real Arcas just tells Emma to go back to sleep, since it is too early to wake up. Emma returns to her room, even more confused. Adea feels guilty, but is happy her plan worked. Emma and Adea are awkward over breakfast. Then Emma casts dispell magic on Jeremiah, who turns back into a Gnome. Jeremiah thanks the party. The four of them return to town of Hoskar to the north. On the road, Adea and Arcas talk, with Arcas revealing Emma is actually the daughter of Felumbra. When the party get back to Hoskar, Jeremiah promises to teach Adea some new Wizard Spells. Day 126 The party go to Sir Fafarack's manor for the reward, but the bounty for the Unshaken had been taken down, so there is no reward. Experiance 3375 Exp each *Adea levels up to level 5 **+1hp (total 14+ Max HP) Category:Misscliks Demigods Episodes